The present invention relates to a transverse connector for interconnecting spine rods that retain vertebrae of a spinal column in a desired spatial relationship.
A known transverse connector for interconnecting spine rods extending along a spinal column is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,039. U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,039 discloses a transverse connector including connecting members for connecting the transverse connector to the spine rods. A transverse bar is connected to the connecting members. One of the connecting members pivots about a pivot axis relative to the transverse bar.
The present invention relates to a transverse connector for interconnecting first and second spine rods extending along a spinal column. The transverse connector includes a first connecting member connectable with the first spine rod. A second connecting member is connectable with the second spine rod. A connecting rod connected to the first and second connecting members extends between the first and second connecting members.
The connecting rod is rotatable about a longitudinal axis of the connecting rod relative to the first connecting member and pivotable about a pivot axis extending transverse to the longitudinal axis. A fastener connects the connecting rod to the first connecting member in any one of a plurality of positions about the longitudinal axis of the connecting rod and in any one of a plurality of pivot positions about the pivot axis. The connecting rod is also positionable along the longitudinal axis of the connecting rod relative to the first connecting member.